


Lost In Paradise

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Assault, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Femslash, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Sequel to Stranded: David and Leila's wedding day on the island seems as perfect as humanly possible, until Leila finds out that David may have arranged a private orgy as a little after party to the traditional wedding reception.





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first chapter so it's not going to have sex, just a bunch of background and introduction to what's going to happen and what is going on. Sorry this took so long to get up but I have two jobs to work and this leaves me with very little energy (and time) To write much of anything. Thanks for your patience and feedback is appreciated.

The wedding was on the island and it was absolutely beautiful. By the time they had it, the main house was finished and it was huge. Mostly because Leila had also invested her own money in it, hired additional construction crews and had her own area of the house designed (with David’s input of course). A bunch of people attended, famous and non-famous. Leila didn’t exactly have a ton of famous friends. Rich, yes, not famous. Or at least traditionally famous. They were famous because of their wealth. She was surprised when Bon Jovi had showed up. She’d invited him because it was more of a joke. Well, not that she didn’t want him to come, but she also thought that he wouldn’t and yet he was there. With his wife and the rest of his band. Rika showed up with some new girlfriend. She honestly looked like a stripper from a club that had been picked the night before. She was introduced as Amber and didn’t at all look appropriately dressed for the wedding. Leila wasn’t sure why Rika thought it was okay to do that but she figured it might have something to do with wanting a little attention. Not in a mean way but Rika did like it when people looked at her and weird shit she was doing. Rika was the maid of honor, of course, so she was dressed very nicely in a lavender dress that complimented Leila’s bouquet which had lilacs and lilies.

After the wedding, David pulled her into a part of the house that had been sectioned off as private and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and let him push her into the wall, pinning her there for the moment. He looked amazing in his suit. He hadn’t gone with a traditional tux but a three piece stunning thing and a blue tie. It matched the blue ribbon that had been woven into her hair. Something old…something new….something borrowed…something blue. She let him get away with this until he tried to pull her dress off and she stopped him.

“Okay that’s enough we still have wedding photos and then I have to change for the reception.” She panted and patted him on the head. His hair had been cut it was shorter now but still enough that it was floppy, bangs hung in his eyes. He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss at her neck and along her cleavage anyway. “David…”

“Fine…” He growled, “I’ll see you in a bit, oh by the way after the reception some of the guests have been invited to this orgy afterparty thing so….that should be fun.” He spoke very quickly. Quickly enough that she had to analyze what he’d said and by the time she had, he’d run out of there and was down the hall.

“WHAT?!” She yelled and ran after him. She wasn’t really opposed to the idea, but he also had not told her this. Probably because she would have really held up the plans of it and been difficult and specific on who she wanted there and what everyone could do. If he invited people, well he was Bowie. Who the fuck wouldn’t come to an after party orgy thrown by David Bowie? By the time she found him again he was with the rest of the wedding party. “David…”

“Come on, photographer is waiting.” He told her, “You don’t want to fix your makeup a bit?” She wanted to be upset with him but he was being painfully adorable and happy, like a puppy and after he had kissed her like that, she did need to fix her makeup. Which annoyed her, he’d done it on purpose so they wouldn’t have time to talk about this or argue.

“Fine but if Bon Jovi shows up you are so getting ignored tonight.” She whispered.

“He wasn’t invited.” Bowie grinned. She glared at him trying to pretend she was angry but a smile tugged at her lips anyway. Cheeky bastard. She hurried off to go to her makeup again calling for Rika to come assist her. Rika excused herself and followed after Leila, which of course her girlfriend followed and they ended up in the bedroom with each other. Leila looked at this Amber girl and was about to say something when she was distracted by something shiny and cute and went to go coo over it. Leila then looked at Rika like she was absolutely insane for bringing this woman here.

“What?” Rika asked and walked her to her vanity to help her sit. The dress was corseted and multi-layered. Partially inspired by a Japanese wedding kimono. “Okay well maybe she’s not the smartest girl that I ever brought to an orgy but…”

“You knew then?”

“Of course I did.” She grinned and then grabbed Leila’s lipstick and started to touch it up a bit, “Obviously we couldn’t tell you because you’d freak out and be a prude about it. Like you are doing now.”

“Yes but…” She grabbed Rika’s wrist so she was forced to stop working for a moment, “It’s my wedding night and he wants to have an orgy, is that really the message he should be sending me or anyone right now?”

“Look, I discussed that with him too.” Rika said and slapped Leila’s hand away so she could keep working on the makeup. “You are an expert in sexual psychology and behavior. All of that, right? You believe that sex can just be an activity with very little meaning other than pleasure, don’t you? And don’t you dare say no because you’ve lectured people on that a thousand times. Sex can also be deeply personal, loving, and emotional. I know that too. However, look at who the fuck you just married. David Bowie. The horniest man to ever sex it up on the face of this earth and who did he just marry? You? MARRY Leila….MARRY!”

“Say it one more time I didn’t catch your drift.” Leila muttered. Rika rolled her eyes and set down the lipstick then grabbed the eyeliner and started to work.

“The point is, do you doubt he loves you?”

“No.”

“Not even for a second?”

“No.”

“Do you love him more than anything?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, so can you believe that David Bowie of all people can separate love from sex which he’s obviously done a few times in his life now and you have too?” Rika asked. She hated to admit it but Rika had a point. Not only that but David had made it clear since they’d been on that island that he was into exhibitionism, voyeurism, all of that. Which hadn’t even really surprised her and it shouldn’t now. She hated to admit that part of her really wanted to see him with another woman, or even a man. Another person. Just so she had some perspective looking from the outside. How his body moved and his face looked. “And now you’re aroused.”

“Shut up.” Leila whispered.

“Oh your hair is just so pretty!” Amber said coming over to Leila, “And long, so long…”

“She’s British too?”

“Thought he’d like that.” Rika shrugged and started to apply some powder to set everything she had done.

“Are you trying to get him to fuck her?”

“Trust me, I’m not going to have to try, neither is she.” Rika laughed and helped Leila to her feet. “Come on, we have a lot of pictures to take and I want to be in all of them so I can show my friends I know David Bowie.”

“I think they already assumed that.” Leila teased her.

“Yeah well…proof.” Rika shrugged then put her arm around Leila to walk out with her, “Come on Amber.”

“OKAY!” She said happily and bounced after them in what had to be the closest thing to stripper heels possible without actually being stripper heels.

* * *

After the photographs were taken and Rika some how was able to talk them into letting her be in a few alone with David, the reception was to commence. David insisted, for some reason, that he not see her before it. It was an hour before that point. The normal reception, not this weird after midnight BDSM eyes wide shut thing he had planned. She got changed into a white dress that was a less fancy version of her wedding dress and let her hair down so it was in a french braid instead of in an intricate style on top of her head.She headed into the ballroom, which she still wasn’t even sure why they had needed to build one other than for this specific event, and entered to a bunch of applause. David was waiting for her in there already and there was a band set up. 

“Oh, this should be interesting.” She muttered. Once again, it wasn’t something that she had been informed of before she got there because it was another one of his surprises. At least it wasn’t shocking as finding out about the orgy. Rika walked over to her and took her arm. She was led to the table that had been set up for the wedding party where she took a seat so she was across from David. 

“This song is for you,” David said, “But it is not one of mine.” He looked over at Bon Jovi who was sitting at one of the closer tables with a few other people she had been told were celebrities. Some she recognized and some she had never heard of. She realized that maybe it would have been worth it to pay more attention to pop culture before this moment. Then it hit her that he was going to sing a Bon Jovi song and she looked back at him, her eyes going wide. It was pretty much the most surreal feeling when the band started up with the intro to the song Always. She laughed softly as he began to sing it. Today seemed to be all about the most surprising things that she could possibly think of and this was right out of left field. He approached her as he sang, taking her hands and getting her to her feet. They ended up dancing a bit and by the time the song was over everyone started clapping and cheering. 

“You are…a very interesting man, David.” She whispered and pulled him into a kiss. He reached up and brushed a tear away from her cheek. 

“And you are the perfect wife.” He whispered back. Leila wondered how long before some version of that got on the internet. Even though she didn’t intend to release it herself from the wedding video, there were plenty of people there with cellphones and other cameras. It wasn’t a bad performance, not at all, but the fact that he’d taken the time to learn Bon Jovi lyrics for her really made her heart swell with love. It seemed stupid and almost selfish as well. There were plenty of his songs that she could have chosen in place of that but he’d always wanted to be different. A bit shocking. The music had even been tweaked a bit so he could make it into his own style. 

“That’s going to be all over the internet you know. In about five minutes.” 

“So?” He asked, “It was a damn good version, didn’t reverse it for a month with that guy for nothing.” 

“A month? Where did you even find the time?” 

“Time can always be found for the one you love.” He said and headed to the table with her so the dinner portion of the reception could start. Leila didn’t think she’d ever been more in love with anyone, which somewhat twisted her heart because she’d also thought the same thing on her wedding day ten years ago with Mark.

* * *

After all of the toasts had been done (including Rika’s utterly humiliating one about crap they’d done as teenagers and in college) the dancing commenced. It went on for quite a few hours before things winded down again and they took their leave. It was announced that the reception had ended and everyone was thanked for their attendance. There were boats that had been chartered to take people back to the main land of the United States and people began to depart. Leila and David watched them from the balcony of the master bedroom. Leila was trying to figure out who was leaving and who wasn’t but she couldn’t get a very good view. It wasn’t pitch black out there, they had plenty of ambient lighting to illuminate the area but still, they were a bit high up and pulled back. There was no way she’d be able to figure out everyone leaving and everyone staying.

“So where is this orgy going to be held?” Leila asked. 

“In this house of course.” David chuckled he was getting out of his suit. She gave him a look and unzipped her dress so she could shimmy out of it and try to figure out what she was going to wear. Maybe she would have to ask him since he seemed to have everything for the night figured out. 

“No shit.” She laughed, “Where in the house?” 

“Ballroom.” 

“Really?” She asked, “Going to set up everything in there while people wait?” 

“Of course not.” He said, “They have been informed of areas of the house designated for changing and getting ready. There are staff there to set up the rest of it and the doors will not open until one minute passed midnight.” He was getting dressed in a somewhat normal outfit. Nothing strange or fetish related. Just tight black jeans and an equally tight black t-shirt. All of it so tight it looked like it could have been airbrushed onto him. She wasn’t sure how he was fitting into it exactly. Due to his whole color scheme of black, she decided to grab a black cocktail dress. One that was a few sizes too small and outlined her curves. Something that also mostly looked spray painted on. She wore black stilettos as well since he loved those. As she was moving to the vanity to put her hair up he came behind her and stopped her, moving her hands away. 

“Hey…”

“It looks better down and you are my pet tonight.” He purred in her ear. She felt his hands at her neck and then the familiar leather of a collar being wrapped around it. Then, he locked it from behind and started to take her hair out of the braid it was in, trailing his fingers through the strands gently to separate it. She grabbed a brush from the side of the vanity and held it to him. He started to brush out her long locks. He’d done this plenty of times before. He seemed to enjoy brushing her hair for her and she certainly found it soothing because he was good at it. It could be a pain to brush herself considering it went all the way down to her ass when she didn’t have it up in some sort of style. 

“Who else is your pet?” 

“No one but you, of course.” He whispered and leaned in to kiss at her neck for a moment before going back to brushing her hair. 

“Really? So you intend to fuck no one else yet you have invited everyone to a massive orgy?” She asked looking at his reflection in the mirror. He chuckled softly. 

“I love you, you’re my wife. If you do not wish for me to be with anyone else, then I won’t. I would, however, love to observe what goes on and I think you would as well.” He said to her. He finished brushing her hair out and set the brush down on the vanity again, then turned her towards him, looking into her eyes. He certainly wasn’t wrong about that. All of their conversations about voyeurism and exhibitionism on the island when they first met hadn’t been a lie. Due to her profession and area of education and study watching sexual behavior not only fascinated her but it aroused her. He ran a finger over her lips softly then grabbed her lipstick and started to apply makeup for her. 

“I guess I’ll have to decide when I get down there. This isn’t exactly traditional for a wedding night you know.” She said trying not to move her lips too much so he could put her makeup on. 

“When have I ever been about tradition?” He asked and set down the lipstick. He grabbed her eyeliner next and started to apply that as well. She found this whole situations rather erotic, him putting her makeup on for her, designing her just as he wanted her to be for this party. His vision of the perfect pet. The perfect bride. 

“Do they know you are off limits?” She asked. 

“They have been informed that I am in charge at least, you think I can’t say no if—“

“That Amber girl is pretty hot and slutty so I’m not—“

“Shhh…” He chuckled and she smiled up at him, she didn’t doubt he had the willpower to control himself and go by his word and not fuck anyone if she asked. The truth was that she didn’t know. She didn’t doubt that he couldn’t separate sex from the love and bond he felt with her. He could have anyone in the world and he had just made a public showing of marrying her. It was a commitment and a gesture he need not make if he wasn’t serious about how he felt. She knew he felt it, she could feel it too, and there was no point in arguing it any more. Not every human put as much emotion into sex as every other human. She knew she could trust that this was about sex and sex only, it had very little to do with lack of love and desire for her. 

“You know, I’m surprised that people were so willing to just sign up for this.” She said, “I mean will there be any of your celebrity friends? What about anonymity? People have cameras and-“

“Alright, first of all…” He said and set the eyeliner down, picking up a nice smoky eye shadow for her next, “People will be searched very carefully for cameras and other recording devices they agreed to that when they also accepted the invitation. If anyone even attempts to get in there with a camera they will be thrown out so if one truly wants to attend this event they won’t try to get past those initial rules. Secondly, there will be masks provided for those who chose to keep their identities hidden. Some may, some may not. It’s not a requirement here to use a real name or show a face. This is about kinky, deviant, perverted sex.” 

“Okay.” She smiled and let him finish up with her eyes. This was probably the weirdest thing she had ever agreed to. Though she was no stranger to fetish clubs and had been to plenty in Manhattan and the surrounding city, she had never been to an actual orgy. This one was also being orchestrated by David Bowie himself. How it was going to turn out would probably be a fantasy come true. Even if it made her a bit nervous, the idea that she was about to witness something that almost no one else would ever see gave her stomach quite a few excited little flutters. This would be a party everyone would talk about, everyone else would think was a rumor, and only a select few had ever been invited to attend and would know it was real. 

“There we go, perfect.” He said and put an arm around her. “It’s nearly midnight, should we head down and wait inside for our guests to join us?” 

“No better time than now I suppose.” She smiled. 


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orgy commences and seems fine for a bit until a masked mystery man passes on a strange message to Leila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking so long to get up but I've been working a lot. Sadly, fan fiction doesn't pay the bills.

They entered the ballroom the backpay, a few minutes before midnight. Leila was a bit nervous. Even if she’d been to kink clubs before and had seen plenty of sexual acts live, she’d never attended an orgy let alone hosted one. She didn’t doubt David had but, still, this was all new to her. The room was set up with a bunch of stuff. Different bondage furniture and toys. There were a few women in there dressed in slutty maid uniforms, men as well, very handsome men. They were wearing smiliar maid uniforms but for males. This pretty much just meant really tight black pants.

“Oh and I’m the one who needs to control himself,” David whispered to her, it was then that she realized she was staring at the ass of one of the men bending over to set something else up. “He’s gay.”

“Shut up he is not.”

“Trust me, a straight man doesn’t walk like that.” David chuckled.

“Someone jealous?”

“Not even slightly.” He patted her on the head, “But he’s still gay, even if I’m not jealous.”

“He is not gay you can’t tell that just by how he walks,” Leila argued. David whistled loudly, which of course got everyone’s attention. He motioned to the man that Leila had been staring at and he stepped forward.

“Are you gay?”

“Yes sir.” The guy said in possibly the most effeminate voice that Leila had ever heard.

“Did you tell him you were before now?” Leila asked him.

“Oh honey I don’t need to tell anyone. Think it’s obvious.” He laughed and got back to work. Leila turned to look at David who was smiling smugly.

“Fine, you win.”

“Of course I do. You think David Bowie can’t pick a gay man out of a crowd?” He said and pulled her in close. She hated to admit that he was right or that she even doubted whatever type of talent he’d call that. Maybe gaydar. It wasn’t that she couldn’t get a significant sense of a person but just by their walk and how they bent over? It was basically a superpower.

“So what are….they?” She asked, motioning to the help.

“Assistants, help the guests with anything they want or need.” David said, “They are used to this type of thing.”

“How do you find orgy…helpers? Craigslist?”

“Something like that.” He smiled and went to sit down at a table at the head of the room. An incredibly hot and large chested blond woman came over and set two glasses of wine in front of him. Leila joined him at the table and sat down. David looked at his watch and before she could say anything the doors opened. About fifty people came in, the vast majority of them wearing masks. Some weren’t but she didn’t recognize the ones that weren’t and she doubted she would even recognize half the ones who were, considering David invited them. The only familiar faces out of all of this were the two latecomers. Rika and her pet or, date, or whatever. Amber.

Amber had been dressed in some sort of ruffled and pink Lolita type fetish dress. Her hair in pigtails and her makeup done to give her a far younger and more innocent appearance. The doors to the room shut and some light ambient music started to play. Leila was kind of amazed at how quickly people just started to get kinky with each other. As if this were all planned, or every last one of them attended orgies on the weekends in their normal lives. Leila picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. David snapped at one of the assistants and she brought over a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, dropping them at the table before leaving. Rika made her way over to the table with Amber. She was dressed in a black leather mini dress and thigh high boots with impossible stiletto heels.

“Oh right, Amber here wants to fuck you,” Leila said, motioning to Amber.

“Hi!” She said happily and bounced up and down.

“Sorry love, I’m off limits unless my wife gives me permission,” David said to her and lit up a cigarette. Amber started to pout. Leila just wanted to slap her, she wasn’t sure why, but the urge was overwhelming.

“Really, Leila? Can’t even have fun at a David Bowie orgy, can you?” Rika asked.

“No…I can have fun.” Leila said, “But he is my husband.”

“This is an orgy.” Rika pointed out. Leila looked at David and then glanced around the room again. Everything was getting down to business except for one man who stood in the back. He was wearing a mask and was dressed in an amazingly tailored suit. He was large, muscular, at least six feet tall. Dark hair. He was just, observing. Since they were both doing the same, it wasn’t as if she could call it weird but considering he was the only one there doing that, she found it interesting. “HELLO!”

“Huh?” Leila asked, turning her attention back to Rika who had just yelled at her. “Fine, she can suck his cock, that’s it. No hands.”

“OH I’M REALLY GOOD AT THAT!” Amber squealed bouncing happily.

“Seriously?” David asked Leila, turning to look at her.

“Yes, but I’m going to watch.” She said, “Then, I want to talk to that guy. Do you know who he is?” She motioned to the man who was lurking there. A very attractive woman approached him, they interacted for a moment (not that she could hear them) but the woman left. This was getting weird, she wanted to find out who he was.

“Can’t really say with a mask on. Fairly generic but nice suit. Could be anyone.” He shrugged and motioned to Amber. He pushed the chair back from the table and unzipped his pants. Leila put her hand over his and smiled.

“That’s enough help, she can do the rest with her slut mouth since she’s so damn eager to swallow your dick,” Leila said. Rika shoved Amber forward and she giggled like a moron before dropping to her knees and nuzzling her face into David’s fly to gently pull his cock out with her mouth. He groaned softly.

“Damn…” He whispered, “She’s like….20 you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Leila said then glared at Rika, “Stupid little whore.” If any of this was insulting to Amber she certainly wasn’t letting it show. Leila hated herself for getting even the tiniest bit aroused at the idea of seeing some young slut swallow his cock. It wasn’t long before she had him out of his pants and was giving his dick a nice tongue bath. David just sat back and enjoyed it, his eyes looking at her and switching back to Leila’s periodically.

“Enough teasing, bitch.” Leila snapped, grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving her down onto David’s cock until she was gagging and choking loudly. Amber was forced far enough down that her nose was against the fabric of David’s irrationally tight pants. She struggled a bit but ultimately didn’t seem too unhappy with this. David turned to look at Leila and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Leila blindly gathered up Amber’s pigtails in one hand and started to use them to force her up and down on David’s cock as they continued their little makeup session. Rika just stood behind her pet enjoying the show. Leila couldn’t really say she blamed her.

“Fuck…you’re good at that.” David panted as the kiss broke.

“Hmm?” Leila breathed, “You talking to me or the fuck toy?”

“You…” He panted, “Fuck…where did you learn how to even move a girl like that?” Leila felt a blush start to rise on her cheeks and she glanced at Rika, just for a microsecond. It was enough for David to notice. He groaned loudly as he drew in the realization that these two were a bit more than just best friends.

“Hey don’t get any ideas here, she’s my bitch. Not the other way around.” Rika said.

“Rika!”

“Fuck that is…just amazing…” David panted. He moved Leila’s hand out of the way so he could work Amber over his cock himself. “Kiss her.”

“Alright I think that this has gone far en-“ Leila didn’t get to finish as Rika pulled her into a hungry kiss. Leila offered very little resistance to this and began to kiss back. That was until Rika shoved away from her and slapped her roughly.

“You just got married, remember? Don’t be a naughty slut.” Rika warned her. There was no hiding the fact that this was something they’d done before, and more than just kissing. Leila looked away, trying to hide her shame because it wasn’t exactly a thing she had explained to David in depth. She’d mentioned them fooling around on occasion but never how in depth their Dom/sub relationship had gotten over the years. This triggered David’s orgasm, and he held Amber in place until he had finished cumming. She pulled back from him once she was released coughing and gagging, trying to catch her breath. It was then that Leila noticed that everything going on at this table had drawn the attention of more than a few couples who had stopped to watch them.

“Alright show’s over.” Leila said.

“Well, maybe with you boring assholes.” Rika said, “Who wants to see that bitch get a nice caning?” She motioned to Amber who stood up and wiped her mouth, bouncing around a bit as if she hadn’t just gotten her face fucked in one of the rudest manners possible. The crowd, of course, started to encourage this, and so Rika grabbed Amber’s arm and headed more into the center of the room to get things started. David tucked his cock away and put his arm around Leila before picking up the cigarette he’d been working on and taking another drag. Leila’s eyes moved back to the mystery man who was just standing there, doing nothing. He wasn’t staring at them or really anyone. It still merely looked like he was observing this party.

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Leila said. “You try to recover from your professional blow job.”

“Yeah she was…definitely good at that. I still prefer you.” David grinned.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Leila laughed and leaned in to kiss him before getting up and heading over to the mystery man. There was something about him that seemed incredibly familiar, but it was hard to say why. Especially since she couldn’t see his face and hadn’t already heard his voice. She didn’t remember anyone of these measurements being at the actual wedding but given the fact there were hundreds of people there, and the one news crew they’d allowed on the island for just the wedding, it would have been easy to miss him. Even with as tall and large as he was there were a lot of other things she’d had to focus on. Most of which had been staring at Bon Jovi and the fact he actually came to her wedding. Which hadn’t gone unseen by David who kept making cute little comments about her ‘fangirling’ over him even on her wedding day.

“Hi there.” She said. He looked at her, or at least his head turned in her direction. The mask he was wearing covered his entire face, and some of his neck. There was mesh over the eyes so she couldn’t even see what those looked like. It wasn’t very different from most of the masks there, but this time it made her feel somewhat unnerved. “You know, I don’t think anyone would be upset if you just jumped right into the action. Not with that body. What are you looking for? Women? Men? Farm animals…” She laughed because she meant the last part of it as a joke since they obviously did not have farm animals in there. He kept watching her, she could feel his eyes on her even if she couldn’t see them. He reached out without warning and pulled her close. She let out a yelp but didn’t struggle. As firmly as she was being held, it wasn’t threatening. It was desperate, needy, but protective. No indication that he wanted to hurt her or see her get hurt. Then she heard his voice, kind of. It was a whisper and it was also muffled by the mask so it wasn’t exactly like that would give him away either.

“Are you good at anticipating the human mind?” Is what he said, except it was in Japanese. It wasn’t the best Japanese either, somewhat fractured. It was spoken well enough for her to get the jest of it. This also indicated that he wasn’t a native speaker but knew her well enough to know she was fluent. It was a moment later that she was released. She just stared at him, stunned, trying to process the words and what the hell that embrace might have meant.

“Uh…well…if you need anything just ask.” She said, trying to be polite and avoid this awkward moment for much longer. She turned and headed back to the table where David was, and he didn’t look very happy. Mostly because he had watched her over there with that man and she imagined that from the outside looking in, the embrace had looked intimate. Passionate.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Leila said honestly.

“You don’t know? You really don’t know? You’re going to tell me that, right now? After the way he just held you and whispered into your ear?” David demanded.

“Yes because I don’t know. If I fucking did I’d tell you. Why the fuck would I hide that from you right now?” She snapped, “I don’t know who he is, he creeps me out, and I don’t want to be with him. Seriously, David, you’re acting paranoid.” She folded her arms over her chest angrily. He glared at her and then stood up himself, heading over to the guy.

“David!” Leila snapped, standing up.

“Stay there.” He ordered, “That’s an order.” She didn’t know who he was to think he could order her around to such a level but for the moment she’d humor him, if only to show that she really didn’t know who this guy was and wasn’t in the business of also trying to defend him. She hated the idea that he thought she knew this crazy guy who said something weird to her. It was only a moment later that Rika was at the table. Amber was being fucked by some large man in a mask, also having been chained down to a table. Rika didn’t seem very bothered by it. If Leila had to guess, it was something that she’d ordered.

“What’s going on?” Rika asked, “Who is that asshole?”

“David.”

“No I mean the other asshole,” Rika asked.

“I don’t know. He just kind of…grabbed me and whispered something relatively nonsensical into my ear, in fractured Japanese.” Leila explained.

“What did he say?” Rika asked. Leila didn’t get a chance to answer because it was only a moment later that David had punched the mystery guy and sent him to the floor. Leila stood up quickly. She was honestly shocked that a man of David’s age and size had been able to do that to a man who was so much larger. It wasn’t that she believed him to be weak but she wouldn’t have put money on a knockout punch between what looked like such a mismatched pair of men.

“David! What the fuck?” Leila asked, rushing towards him.

“He pissed me off, that’s what,” David told her. “I…I need a moment.”

“David…” Leila started to follow him as he moved away.

“ALONE!” He roared, “SECURITY! REMOVE HIM!” It wasn’t long before two large men dressed as private security guards were over there to grab the man and drag him away. Leila still wasn’t sure what the hell was going on here and she was torn between trying to follow after David despite him ordering her not to and going after the man to see if he was okay and possibly finding out who he was. She looked at Rika who looked just as confused as her. This night was shaping out to be weird than she’d thought it be for a night that also contained a kinky, masked orgy.


	3. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David does coke in this chapter and I know everyone's gonna be all butthurt about that but I wrote it anyway because I don't care, still thought I'd write a warning though.

After weighing her options for a few more moments, Leila decided that she was going to follow after the strange man. David wasn’t going to leave her over this, at least not easily. They were on an island together and planned to be there alone for at least the next few months for a very extended honeymoon. It was more important she find out who this man was and why David had punched him. She stopped security right at the edge of the foyer and told them to release the guy and get back to the party. He stood there, his back to her but he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Let me get you some ice.” She said softly. If the hit had been enough to knock him down it had been hard. It hadn’t knocked him out, but still, given his size…well, she didn’t know David could hit like that. Even if he had struck her back when they’d been stranded it hadn’t been a punch. She left for the kitchen and quickly got him a bag of ice, surprised that he was still standing there, his back still to her, as she approached him again. Just before she would have come around in front of her he grabbed the bag of ice, pulled the mask off, and turned his back to her again. The ice was on his face too quickly for her to really get a glimpse of him. “Look…” She took a step to try to get around him but he shifted quickly still hiding his face. She realized that with how he kept moving, she wasn’t going to get to see his face unless he wanted her to.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He muttered.   
  
“Well, that’s very nice of you but…I mean I just married David Bowie at a wedding Jon Bon Jovi attended and if you know anything about me, which clearly you do, you’d know that I’m very happy right now. Whoever you are.” She couldn’t place the voice, he was speaking too low and too softly for her to get any tone behind it and the fractured Japanese from before hadn’t helped either.   
  
“I had to see it myself.”  
  
“Well, you’ve seen it.” She said, “There’s no need to demand more proof or whatever you were doing that upset David. I’m sorry he hit you so if there’s anything that I can do-“  
  
“I’m not going to sue anyone or charge him with assault.” The man muttered keeping that same low, whispered, and monotone voice with her. She hadn’t really been worried about that. Even if he had decided to sue or press charges it was certainly nothing that either of them couldn’t have bought their way out of.   
  
“The boats to leave the island won’t really be here for another few hours and I don’t think you’re going to be allowed back in that room so just…make yourself at home until then.” She said, “I’m fine though, don’t worry about me.” After that, she turned and headed back to the party.   
  
Since she really had no idea who this guy was, and it could have been anyone (including some kind of stalker or a prank) she needed to be concerned about David and where he went. All of this was very odd, including the BDSM party. He’d been different in the past few weeks. More of a risk taker, wilder. Nothing crazy but she’d seen a change in him. A bigger zest for life. She was counting it as some kind of weird midlife crisis or possibly the fact that he’d nearly died on the island not too long before and now he was trying to cram a much into his life as possible since he realized he was facing mortality.   
  
When she got back into the room there was a crowd of people all centered around the middle of the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were cheering someone on to do something. She didn’t see David but if she had to put money on it, he was going to be at the center of whatever this activity was and she wasn’t going to like what she saw. She could already sense that. Something about what that man had said to her before, about anticipating the human mind, she was good at that because she’d been an FBI agent for years and still was. One didn’t stay a decent criminal profiler if they weren’t good at anticipating the behavior of others, even if they weren’t criminals.   
  
She shoved her way to the center, at first it wasn’t easy, but when people realized who she was they started to move out of the way to make a path for her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on. Amber was laying out on a table there, completely naked. Her arms were chained above her head and there was a line of coke on her tits. There had previously been two but what she just saw was David snort one of them. He snorted the other and then brought a hand to his face. People started to cheer but then she cleared her throat loudly and everything went silent. David turned to look at her, his eyes wide, and a shocked expression.   
  
“What the FUCK?” Leila demanded.   
  
“Relax…” He said and came towards her, pulling her in close, “It’s a party…time to have some fun.” He kissed her roughly, grabbing the back of her head to hold her in place as he did. At first, she struggled against him angrily but soon, she couldn’t help but melt into him and what he was doing with his tongue. She’d never had complained about their sex life before this because it was amazing but, he was doing things with his hands and mouth now that she’d never experienced. It was impossible to resist and she kind of didn’t want to. Okay, maybe he was right it was just a party. She could let that slide for a night. How harmful could it be?   
  
The crowd started to cheer again and activities between the other guests more or less resumed even if a few of them were still sticking around to watch him as he began to undress her. He shoved her towards Amber and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jamming his face towards her cunt.   
  
“D-David…” She panted breathlessly.   
  
“Oh don’t play that game with me, little girl, I know how bad you want it.” He purred in her ear. To be fair she wasn’t sure how badly she actually wanted Amber, not that she had anything against her, really, but she did know she liked how David was acting and she certainly want to please him. “Come on, bitch, show me what you got.” He slapped her ass, which was now mostly exposed since he’d gotten her dress off and all she was wearing was her bra, matching panties with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. On her feet were the stilettos that he enjoyed far too much and wouldn’t admit he had a fetish for even if he completely had a fetish for them.   
  
“D-David…”  
  
“Mmmm it’s Daddy tonight…slut.” He breathed getting behind her and pressing his bulge against her ass. A hand moved around to her stomach and slipped down, past the waistband of her panties as a finger started to stroke her wet folds, then tease her clit, before two of the digits slipped into her wet cunt making her moan loudly. Her knees buckled a bit and she was leaning against the table. Unable to help herself, she placed her mouth over Amber’s cunt and started to work her tongue hungrily. The younger woman started to moan and writhe a bit on the table under her as she did. “That’s right, I know your just aching to get that sweet young thing in your mouth….why you’ve been acting so fucking jealous all night, isn’t it?”   
  
He moved his hips back just far enough to give her ass a few rough slaps causing her to yelp. As she began to move her head back to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, her head was grabbed again and her face was pressed more into Amber. His fingers started to work faster and far more skillfully and her eyes rolled back, completely pleasured by how wrong everything about this moment was.   
  
“You see why I like this now? Huh? Maybe I’ll fuck her and make you watch…” He said. “Would you like that, you naughty little whore?” She didn’t know the answer and wouldn’t have been able to give it even if her mouth wasn’t muffled by the cunt under her. It was half way between a yes and a no. She did greatly enjoy the idea of watching him fuck another woman. The voyeuristic side of her screaming to let it happen, her hips involuntarily thrusting more towards his hand as he spoke, her eyes closing as she pictured it. Fuck, maybe she did want that. It wasn’t like she couldn’t have him to herself for the next few months anyway. When would she get another chance like this?   
  
“That’s right, I know you want it.” He panted, starting to rub into her roughly. Without warning and right when she was sure she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, he pulled her back from Amber. She took in a deep breath and he turned her, moving his hand from her cunt to pull her into a hungry kiss. It only lasted a moment before his mouth was replaced with the fingers he’d been using on her. She barely noticed that the crowd was forming around them again as he roughly fingered her mouth making her gag loudly. “Now, Daddy wants you to take off your panties, just your panties, and go over there to sit on her face okay? Daddy’s going to fuck her nice and hard for you while you watch.” He whispered nodding his head a bit as he spoke his eyes wild, far more energized and crazy than she’d ever seen them. Maddened with lust, all she could do was nod her head stupidly and agree to this. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and stepped back from her to unzip his pants and slip his cock out. She stepped back and wiggled out of her panties, doing exactly what she was told.   
  
There was very little protest from Amber, who had obviously done this type of thing (and probably worse) more than she ever had. She climbed onto the table and straddled the girl’s face before lowering herself. Once she was in position, David got in position as well, the table was exactly the right height for him to be able to thrust into her roughly. Leila felt the girl’s skilled tongue on her and let out a loud moan, her eyes shifting over David’s body as she watched him fuck this woman. It was a double dose of pleasure, part of it physical and part of it mental, all of it enjoyable.   
  
David’s hands came up to cup her face, and Leila started to move her hips back and forth trying to get as much contact with Amber’s mouth as she possibly could. She didn’t think she’d ever been so aroused and considering what had brought this on and what was bringing this on was pretty horrible, she didn’t know if it was a good idea to ever do it again. However, it was amazing, and she was too high on the sweet endorphins flooding her brain to care that much about stopping it. David continued his assault on Amber, his hips thrusting roughly, wildly. He pulled Leila into a deep kiss, biting her bottom lip as he moved, moaning into her mouth about what he was going to do to her later, how this was nothing, how he was going to fuck her until she screamed for mercy. He was just as deliriously drunk on lust as she was at the moment and the coke certainly was helping to fuel it even more. She didn’t care. She wanted this, all of this, and the strange man who had attempted to interrupt it before was completely forgotten.   
  
He pulled back from her mouth and slapped her roughly, to which she slapped him back. He growled at her and brought her into another kiss, a tight, almost painful one as his hips sped up to an incredible pace. She rested nearly her full weight on the girl under her and they both climaxed at nearly the same time, grabbing and clawing at each other, moaning into each other’s mouths desperately. Her body shuddered and shook and they leaned into each other, trying to both catch their breath back as the calmed. David pulled back out of Amber and kissed Leila softly before carefully moving to sit in a nearby chair. Leila lifted herself, and on shaky legs, climbed down from the table and stumbled towards him, collapsing into his lap and hugging him tightly. He held her back, one of his hands stroking her hair soothingly as he kissed at any of her bare skin that his mouth came in contact with.   
  
She didn’t want to have to admit to him or herself that she liked seeing that, experiencing that, and that she probably wouldn’t hate it, if it ever happened again but she knew it was wrong and downright dangerous for David to be going back to coke. It would become a problem sooner rather than later and she was going to have to be very sure that tonight was the one and only night she let him slip up and do something this stupid. It wouldn’t be worth the pain of addiction and risk of overdose even if the orgasm was amazing. She could wait until morning to talk to him about it, though, right now it would be pointless as he was still pretty fucked up on the drug anyhow. After a few moments, Rika came over and handed her a bottle of water she had one for David as well. Amber was there next, she gave David a kiss on the cheek and then Leila.   
  
“Mmmm that was very fun. Thank you.” Amber purred in her ear. Leila blushed and hid her face in David’s neck.   
  
“I’m sure she loved it, despite her suddenly bashful reaction,” David said and downed some of the water before putting the bottle on the table. “She just needed a bit of a push is all.”   
  
“Shut up.” Leila breathed into his neck.   
  
“Come on, leave them alone, you got what you wanted.” Rika laughed, grabbing Amber by the arm and pulling her away. She was still giggling as she left and even though Leila couldn’t see it, she was pretty sure the girl was probably still bouncing in that slutty way she did so her tits would bounce as well.   
“She wasn’t better than me, right?” She asked David, sitting back so she could drink some of the water too.   
  
“No, love, not in a million years.” He said, “Why did you think I wanted you on top of her just then? I was only thinking about you.” He smiled brightly and she smiled back down at him then went back to resting in his arms. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out nearly as bad as she kept wanting to tell herself it would. She could only hope for that much.


End file.
